Prior to the present invention, various fastener construction and systems have been employed to mount vehicle engine cooling radiators so that they are vibrationally isolated while being retained in their designed position with respect to upper and lower supports or to other structure in the vehicle. Examples of such systems are disclosed in prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,016 for RADIATOR, CONDENSER AND FAN SHROUD ASSEMBLY, 5,078,224 for RADIATOR MOUNTING FOR MOTOR VEHICLES, 4,651,839 for RADIATOR SUPPORTING DEVICE, and 4,579,184 for RESILIENTLY MOUNTED RADIATOR ASSEMBLY.
While these prior fastener constructions have meritorious features, they employ a wide range of threaded fastener devices, special brackets and resilient members to isolate and operationally secure the associated radiator to its support structure within the vehicle. Such prior connector constructions are relatively complex and generally involve tedious and time consuming work effort to install or remove the radiator. Often such systems restrict the radiator isolation such as by hard point fastening or by high isolator preload securement so that resonant vibrations may be induced into the radiator assembly which may adversely effect its service life.